


welcome back home Lila Loud!

by Azazel_HArriet123



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_HArriet123/pseuds/Azazel_HArriet123
Summary: We all know that Lincoln Loud has a big family.Living with Ten sisters is already hard but they are the people lincoln trust.What happens when another loud sister came back from Boarding school.Someone only the older siblings plus Lincoln can remember.After six years she came back and everyone was ready to welcome her.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Kudos: 2





	welcome back home Lila Loud!

It was a nice sunny day in Royal Woods,Michigan.Many people were going out,riding their bikes,playing games,having a picnic and Having fun But in one particular house,It was a riot.The Loud house,a family of thirteen were busy decorating and getting ready for the arrival of one very important person.

Lynn Loud Sr. The Patriarch of the family was cooking the _Guest's_ favorite food,Cordon Bleu with white sauce and for dessert Chocolate cake with words iced on it

Rita Loud,The Matriarch was busy decorating the house with cut-out words that are different colors to form the words 'Welcome back'

Lori was busy on setting the table with the help of Luna and Luan.Luna Loud was known for her rocking music and personality,always playeing her axe every minute.Luan Loud is the comedian in the family,always cracking up jokes every now and then and the Queen of pranking.Oddly the two entertainers were quiet and haven't made any noises since the annoncemen of someone arriving.No one noticed it because they were busy getting ready,Leni was busy on helping her mom on decorating.Lynn Loud Jr. the athlete jock was busy moving the couches.Lucy Loud is nowhere to be found,the goth might be hiding inside the vents and writes poems.The Twins lana And Lola were busy fighting.

"eww you reek an covered in mud! don't you there come near me,mud face!"

"ugh your glitter is ruining my eyesight! your purfme smells like barf!"Lana said and Lola lost it and tackled the older twin on the ground.The 4 year old prodigy Lisa Loud was busy reading a book on biology and not minding the distress in the house.Lily Loud the youngest sibling was busy playing her toys.

Lincoln Loud was on the last step of the ladder and was hanging the last decoration when he fell with a loud thud"ahhghh!"he screamed.He got up and brush off the dust.

hey readers I know all of you are wondering why we are busy today,you see an important guest was coming back home and she turne to be my sister.According to our parents she was sent to boarding school in england because dad's family wants someone to send at that popular boarding school.Its been six years since she left and now she comes back home.Only me and my oldest sisters have a memory of her but Lucy and the young sisters were not born yet except lucy who was 2 years old at that time but was really qiet and always inside her crib so she can't remember anything about her.

"Kids line up!"Oh! looks like dad is going to talk to us,we stopped on what we were doing and lined up to see dad taking off his apron and mom standing next to him

"kids I know all of you are excited but please control yourselves youguys might surprised your sisters"dad reminded us and we only nodded"now gang everything is set up we just have to wait for he-"

he was cut off because of the knocking on the door.That's weird only we know that the doorbell is broken and anyone but us will ring the doorbell.I froze,It might be her! everyone was anxiously waiting for someone to open.Dad decided to open it on another wave of knocking was heard.When he opened it we were greeted by a small girl wearinga white butoon up shirt that was folded up to her elbows,on top of it was a blue vest with a red ribbon and blue skirt.

A red flannel was wrapped around her wais and a blue pin on her cow lick hair.What surprised Lincoln is her Hair,it was also white same as his.She has her luggages behind he."Pardon me But is this the Loud residence"she said with a hint of british accent.Everyone was surpirised even though they were told beforehand.Rita was the oe to move and hugged the young girl who also hugged her.Their mom was crying also their dad has tears come down his face and hugged the girl.

the siblings stood there awkwardly,after a few minutes the parents broke p their embrace and looked at the girl with tear filled eyes.

"welcome Back home Lila!"


End file.
